


Of Soldiers and Fairies

by Impetus



Series: YOI Vignettes [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Vignette, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/Impetus
Summary: A vignette of the moment Otabek Altin watched Yuri Plisetsky tear down the sky.





	Of Soldiers and Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> I do not usually write short things, but it felt wrong to add anything more.

Anyone could tell you that Yuri Plisetsky was easily the most aggressive skater on and off the ice. Otabek Altin could also tell you that he was easily the most beautiful.

The Russian Fairy and the Russian Punk heralded two ends of the blinding spectacle. Between the ethereal vision on the ice and the gnashing teeth of solid ground, it took almost all of his energy to keep up. 

Yuri was both everything and nothing like how he’d imagined. 

When presented with the opportunity, they’d become fast friends, but Otabek never stopped feeling as though he was simply watching Yuri. Standing witness to the growth of the monstrous talent he’d only had a small taste of five years ago. A taste that had both inspired and frightened him as he resolutely stood at the edge of the rink with applause ringing from his hands and pride pouring from his heart. Yuri stood tall on the podium, the fairy punk that had stolen gold from the desperate, shaking, gilded hand of Katsuki Yuuri. 

Otabek was neither a fairy nor a punk. A soldier, maybe. At least that’s what people had taken to calling him. So he watched from the side as those who would be called his superiors soaked in applause and honor. What a privilege to feel the strength of someone he was lucky enough to call his friend. 

Yuri skated toward the rink’s edge with intense focus. If Otabek had been faced with anyone else, he would’ve found the fierce attention disconcerting. But here, staring eye to eye with Yuri was a place he found a strange comfort in. A level of understanding he hadn’t expected from anyone, much less the boy who’d outdone him at every turn. 

Yuri could tear down the sky and Otabek would watch.

***

Shavings fell from the blades as Yuri stepped off the ice. His eyes never left Otabek’s and narrowed as he let out a deep breath. 

Yuri reached out, aggressive still in his movements. At first Otabek didn’t understand. Didn’t understand when Yuri held his desperate, shaking, bare hand and pressed the gold medal against his palm. 

“Stand next to me,” Yuri said, voice trembling with determination and adrenaline. Though Otabek felt undeserving, felt like he would never be ready, his mouth moved anyway.

“I will.” He took the Yuri’s free hand in his. Otabek steeled himself, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s knuckles like a knight pledging loyalty before letting the hand go and leaning in to kiss his cheek like an equal.

Yuri turned, decisively catching Otabek’s lips with his own. They remained that way, somehow able to ignore the whooping and hollering of their fellow skaters. Finally, after what felt like a heated, tense, and inexperienced moment, Yuri pulled away. 

“Don’t run away from me, Beka,” he hissed, voice just bordering sheepish and breath caught in the hollow of Otabek’s ear.

Otabek smiled through bruising lips. He would not be a soldier bent to the will of others, but he would seek the fire for himself. Next to Yuri, not below him. 

“I think you'd catch me even if I tried.”

Yuri scoffed and crossed his arms before his expression melted into a shy smile.

“I’ll make sure you’ll never want try.” 

He would grow.

With Yuri.

Together.


End file.
